Solo un niño
by Zukax
Summary: El príncipe Vegeta afronta uno de los momentos mas difíciles de su vida


Hola a todos, es un placer volver a saludarlos, este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste y que haya mejorado respecto al primero, sobre todo en la redacción, les agradezco a todos los que me dieron consejos para mejorar, prometo seguir haciéndolo.

Bueno lo clásico Dragon Ball no me pertenece, como siempre he dicho ojala Vegeta me perteneciera :D, todo es propiedad del maestro Tori y la Toei Animation.

Sin más les presentó esta pequeña idea que se me ocurrió, sobre el sentir del príncipe Vegeta, tras la destrucción de su planeta, espero les guste.

* * *

**Solo un niño**

Miraba hacia todos lados buscando a alguien o algo que no comprendía ni lograba saber quién o qué cosa era, veía triste hacia el cielo del desolado planeta que ahora era deshabitado, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su planeta, o sus padres, algo le decía a su pequeño corazón que nada andaba bien, suspiró a la espera de saber qué es lo que sucedería.

Recordó porque estaba en ese lugar, cumpliendo su primera misión en solitario, nada despreciable para alguien de su edad, no necesitaba a nadie más para demostrar que era capaz de hacer trizas a ese planeta y exterminar a la especie habitante del mismo, sonrió con arrogancia.

Surgió una pequeña molestia en su pecho como ardor, supuso que estaba lastimado, no recordaba si alguno de los habitantes había alcanzado a atacarlo, se revisó bajo la armadura y el spandex , no tenía nada , pero la maldita sensación se acrecentaba a cada momento, la respiración se le dificultaba , algo andaba mal, decidió darse un respiro, y se sentó a comer algo, de pronto su rastreador sonó

-Príncipe Vegeta, ¿puede escucharme?- dijo una voz por el rastreador

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala gana el pequeño, sin dejar de comer, estaba seguro que ese tipo le hablaba para darle malas noticias

-El gran Freezer nos anunció que el planeta Vegeta acaba de ser destruido por causa de un fenómeno natural- dijo Nappa exaltado

El niño abrió los ojos impactado, mas se mostró sin expresión alguna, lo único que atinó a decir fue

-Ah, sí, ¿y que mas?- preguntó masticando algún bocadillo

-Dice que se impactó un meteoro contra el planeta, los únicos saiyajins que quedamos con vida fuimos muy pocos- aseguró Nappa con voz preocupada

-Ah, sí, y ¿Qué más?- expresó el pequeño príncipe, ajeno a la conversación, con actitud desinteresada y arrogante

-Nada más quería infórmale eso- mencionó Nappa impresionado por la actitud del niño

-hump, pues los seres de este planeta también fueron exterminados, creo que mejor le pediré al gran Freezer que me dé un planeta que valga la pena- mencionó seguro el pequeño, mientras las torres de cadáveres a su alrededor eran los trofeos de su logro, mostrando nuevamente que su orgullo estaba por delante de cualquier fenómeno o acontecimiento que le pasara a su planeta, no se iba a mostrar débil ante un soldado inferior como Nappa.

Cuando la comunicación con Nappa terminó, se sintió triste, sabía que esa sensación en el pecho no era nada bueno, era eso, el planeta había desaparecido, su padre, su madre, su reino, ya no los vería más, se quitó el rastreador del oído y se alejó del lugar, no quería que nadie lo escuchara por el sistema de comunicación que tenían integrados los mismos, las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro, se limpió con la mano derecha, él era el príncipe de los saiyajins no podía permitirse tales sentimientos, pero las lagrimas eran más poderosas que el niño de apenas 5 años, explotó su ki haciendo que los cadáveres a su alrededor quedaran reducidos a cenizas.

No sabía que pasaría a partir de ahora, era un príncipe sin trono, un vasallo a las órdenes de Frezeer, se sintió sumamente humillado, su padre le había dicho que los saiyajins eran los seres más poderosos del universo y ahora por un maldito meteorito ya no existían más.

-Maldito Frezeer- mencionó con lagrimas en los ojos, sollozando como un niño que ha sido lastimado, -Esto es tu culpa- dijo lleno de rencor, no sabía lo que decía pero sus palabras tendrían sentido en el futuro.

Recordó la conversación que sostuvo con su padre hace apenas unas semanas:

Un hombre y un niño ambos con un porte real, con actitud arrogante, veían desde una de las salas del palacio real, las naves que salían del planeta

-Tu perteneces a la familia más poderosa del universo, te convertirás en el rey de los saiyajins- dijo una versión adulta del príncipe, con el mismo porte y arrogancia del pequeño

-nosotros los saiyajins cuando nacemos nuestra capacidad como guerreros es analizada, y los que nacen débiles son mandados a diferentes planetas en donde no existen enemigos fuertes para que los conquisten- argumentó el rey Vegeta a su pequeño hijo

-Son solo basura- mencionó arrogante el pequeño

El rey volteo a ver a su hijo con orgullo

-Príncipe desde que naciste perteneces a la mejor clase de guerreros que existe dentro de nuestra familia, probablemente te convertirás en el saiyajin mas fuerte del universo, no espera, a lo mejor tendrás grandes posibilidades de ser el legendario super saiyajin- dijo orgulloso el padre

El pequeño se levantó, se limpio las lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos, suspiro con tristeza, la vida a partir de ahora sería un infierno, no tenía nada, ya no era nadie, Freezer y sus hombres, serian su yugo a partir de este momento, aprendería a no depender de nadie, aunque se quedara solo seguiría adelante, él era el príncipe de los saiyajins, la perfección de su raza, a quien no debe importarle nada ni nadie, quien se convertiría en el super saiyajin legendario , eso era él, pero también era solo un niño.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, solo fue una pequeña narración del sentir del pequeño príncipe al ver que toda su vida se había venido abajo tal como la conocía, y como lo tomó, gracias de nuevo espero sus reviews chicas y chicos


End file.
